Peter Fonda
Peter Fonda (born February 23rd, 1940 in New York) is a Golden Globe-winning actor who played Burnett Stone in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He is the brother of actress Jane Fonda. Peter Henry Fonda is an American actor. He is the son of Henry Fonda, brother of Jane Fonda, and father of Bridget and Justin Fonda. Fonda is an icon of the counterculture of the 1960s. Filmography Film * "Tammy and the Doctor" (1963) * "The Victors" (1963) * "Lilith" (1964) * "The Young Lovers" (1964) * "The Wild Angels" (1966) * "The Trip" (1967) * "Histoires extraordinaires" (1968) * "Easy Rider" (1969) * "The Hired Hand" (1971) * "The Last Movie" (1971) * "Idaho Transfer" (1973) * "Two People" (1973) * "Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry" (1974) * "Open Season" (1974) * "Race with the Devil" (1975) * "92 in the Shade" (1975) * "Killer Force" (1976) * "Futureworld" (1976) * "Fighting Mad" (1976) * "Outlaw Blues" (1977) * "High-Ballin'" (1978) * "Wanda Nevada" (1979) * "Cannonball Run" (1981) * "Split Image" (1982) * "Peppermint-Frieden" (1983) * "Dance of the Dwarfs" (1983) * "Daijôbu, mai furendo" (1983) * "Spasms" (1983) * "Certain Fury" (1985) * "Hawken's Breed" (1987) * "Mercenary Fighters" (1988) * "The Rose Garden" (1989) * "Fatal Mission" (1990) * "South Beach" (1992) * "Family Express" (1992) * "Deadfall" (1993) * "Bodies, Rest and Motion" (1993) * "Molly and Gina" (1994) * "Love and a .45" (1994) * "Nadja" (1994) * "Escape from L. A." (1996) * "Grace of My Heart" (1996) * "Ulee's Gold" (1997) * "Painted Hero" (1997) * "The Limey" (1999) * "South of Heaven, West of Hell" (2000) * "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (2000) * "Second Skin" (2000) * "Wooly Boys" (2001) * "The Laramie Project" (2002) * "The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things" (2004) * "Ghost Rider" (2007) * "Wild Hogs" (2007) * "3:10 to Yuma" (2007) * "Japan" (2008) * "The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll" (2009) * "Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day" (2009) Television * "The Passion of Ayn Rand" (1999) * "Back When We Were Grownups" (2004) * "Supernova" (2005) * "ER" (2007) * "The Gathering" (2007) * "Journey to the Center of the Earth" (2008) Video games * "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" (2004) Major awards and nominations * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Actor - Motion Picture Drama, 1998, for "Ulee's Gold" * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or Motion Picture Made for Television, 2000, for "The Passion of Ayn Rand" * Nominated - Oscar for Best Actor, 1998, for "Ulee's Gold" - lost to Jack Nicholson * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, 2007, for "3:10 to Yuma" (shared with Christian Bale, Russell Crowe, Ben Foster, Logan Lerman, Gretchen Mol, Dallas Roberts, Vinessa Shaw and Alan Tudyk) - lost to cast of "No Country for Old Men" Trivia * He took LSD acid with Ringo Starr, John Lennon and George Harrison. External links *Official website Category:People Category:Production crew